Who Knew?
by cullen r us2
Summary: Bella and Jacob are twins and were switched. What happens when they find each other one day? They live two completely different lives. What happens if they switch lives? The differences may be as large a human and vampire. Please Read on Haitus! not4long!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Please read my story. Its my first one, but I've been reading hem for a while! I will personally respond to each review! Please enjoy and review at the end!

Chapter 1

18 years ago……..

"PUSH" Charlie screamed. He was sweating like crazy and red in the face

"I hate you! Look what you did to me!" She screamed, legs wide, her sweat plastered her hair on her forehead

"Keep going, Renee. I can see the head" Said the encouraging Doctor Harrison. His eyes filled with excitement as he could the child's hair poking out.

"AAARRRGGHHH!!!!!" With the last shriek Renee pushed the baby out.

"Congratulations Renee, you were wonderful. The nurses hurried the baby away to make sure it had no health problems." Doctor Harrison left for a moment and returned with the baby.

"Better start painting the nursery blue" He laughed at his own corny joke. "It's a boy!"

"Yes!!!" Charlie whooped, elated at the news of the boy.

"Uh, Peter" Renee said in a whisper to the doctor, "I don't feel so well, I don't think the placenta came out all the way."

The doctor bent down next to Renee's open legs. He gasped and called medical staff to give him an epidural.

"What! What's going on!" Charlie asked in a panicked voice. His wife was in pain, he could see from the way her eyes squeezed every time she breathed. "Help her! Please! She's not ok, she needs your help!"

Doctor Harrison grabbed the epidural and injected it into Renee. Her eyes rolled back and her body relaxed though Charlie did not. Two male nurses went over and told him he had to leave the room.

"No! I'm not going! What are you doing to her!" Charlie screamed at the doctor though he unable to answer, all his focus on Renee.

"Sir we can not be sure now. You must leave the area now. We are trying to help your wife there has been a complication." The nurses dragged Charlie out of the room.

Doctor Harrison went straight to work. Renee's legs were still open wide and he touched the vaginal hole. He felt a hardness that assured him that something was there definitely there.

The doctor called his staff and told them to get ready for a surprise baby. Dr. Harrison drugged Renee with an anesthetic. He got a scalpel and did and emergency caesarean section.

He pulled the baby out immediately and handed her over to the staff. It cried and shrieked obviously unhappy that it was disturbed.

Renee was out cold and clearly didn't feel the pain. Her head was lolled to the side, her cheek resting on her shoulder.

There were sharp quick taps coming from the surrounding glass walls of the room. There was a jerk of the door handle.

_Smash! _The glass door shattered followed by a cream colored hand reaching in to open the door.

Crying, crying, engulfs the room. The baby is breathing. It is alive.

"What?...There..there..was another kid in there?" Charlie is barely able to stammer out before is faints.

_Thirty Minutes later _

Charlie and Renee are now both awake . Renee is lying in hr bed while Charlie is in a chair next to her.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Swan. Not only do you have a healthy baby boy to take care of but a tiny little surprise. It's a girl!"

"YesOh No!" They say at the same time.

"We have a girl.. We have a girl. Now we both get what want, right

sweetheart?" Renee ask Charlie, who just nods in response.

"Dears what shall we name our little bundles of joy?" Asks Doctor Harrison.

"Jacob, for our son. He will replace all of the evil in the world with his goodness" Charlie replies proudly.

"And Isabella for our girl. She will the most beautiful of them all." Renee said dreamily.

_Two years later_

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear twins! Happy Birthday to you!" Jacob and Bella squealed with happiness and blew out their candles. It was there 2-year-old birthday party. All of their neighborhood friends and their parents friends gathered around them and wished them a happy birthday.

"Ok Jake and Bella please give all of you guests some cake" Jacob dug his hands into the cake while Bella held out a plate. He drooped a big onto the plate while his sister picked up a candle and placed it on top.

All of the guess received a glob of cake and a pink or blue candle. No forks or knives were needed. All the children sat on the floor, eating their cake happily and putting it on the faces of their friends.

This was the last memory of the happy life that Bella had.


	2. Chapter 2: the break up

**Hey people! Please read my story!! And review. Its really good. Hehe. Please read!**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!!!**

A few weeks after the twins birthday party, things turned for the worst.

Renee finally decided that they twins were old enough to have a baby-sitter. She got a job at the local paper, The Forks Chronicles. Article after article came in and in no time, she became one of the best journalist in Fork's history. In fact, the newspaper ran a highly, praising, cover story about her which clearly outlined her quick success.

The Forks Chronicles

Wife and mother of twins, Renee Swan, has taken Forks by storm. Recently, she enter the work world as a journalist but she quickly shot to the top. Swan says she has no expertise in the field of journalism, just that she liked to write. "Really, I all wanted to do was find a day job. My family like to read the newspaper, so I guessed that they would enjoy reading something that I wrote. Literally, I was just so sick of the stuff that's written in papers these days. Guess I figured out the perfect way to fix it?" The journalist says. Maybe she doesn't realize what a large impact she's made in the world of journalism in Forks. Her advice column has become the #1 reading material from teenage girls to happily-married women. Swan's eloquent speech and intellect with a twist of wit has captured readers of all ages. The Forks Chronicles has been selling like crazy thanks to this great addition to the newspaper.

After Renee's newly found success, she was never home and often at work during the nights and weekends. She started to spend less time with the kids and Charlie.

"Momma, why don't you come color with us?" Jacob asked in his adorable little voice. He and Bella had been coloring on the floor from their new coloring book.

"Look mama! I picked out the prettiesty page for you!" Bella said happily. Finally, her mother was going to play with them. She ran up to her and waved the paper I her face while jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry babies, I just down have the time. Give me five more minutes." The kids faces fell a little but they understood that she would play in a few more minutes.

They children waited very patiently for 10 minutes. For 20 minutes, 25 minutes. Their eyes started to droop. 30 minutes, 45 minutes. Their bodies started to sag.

One hour had pasted since the children asked their simple request. Renee closed her laptop and stood up to stretch. Bell and Jacob were lying on the floor, their bodies tangle when they looked for a comfortable place to nap.

"That always works." Renee bent down and carried a kid in each arm. She slowly scaled the stairs, trying to jostle them as little as possible.

Weeks pasted and the situation same. The kids wanted to play, mom was to busy, dad sat in the background and watched.

_Late one night_

Renee comes through though the doorway, seeming a little unsteady.

Suddenly a light flickers on, a chair spins.

"Where have u been, Renee?"

"Charlie, I'm a grown woman, I can do what ever I want"

"What next Renee? For months you have been slacking on you responsibilities. Do u know how many times I heard 'Daddy, where's Momma?' Why cant we go bake Momma's cookies?' Huh Renee? What are you saying know? Your kids miss you. Remember when they were born. The happiest moment of my life. Our little warrior Jake, and our little surprise Bella, my pride and joy's. What about you? I know you your pride and joy is! His name is Phil isn't it? How do I know about little Phily huh? I smell him on everyday. What Renee? Are we not good enough for you? You husband, your children? How? How could you do this to us?"

Renee looked taken back. She was stunned. A grim smile appeared on her face.

"You know what Charlie? I've just fallen out of love. Its not my fault, my new job and new life just isn't right for the family. Its my life and I have to get living it. " With that she climbed the stairs and ran to her room. She packed the suitcases, with much haste. Charlie stood at the door.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked in a worried tone.

"I'm leaving. Sorry" She scribbled down a note to the kids and headed for the stairs.

Little did she know that Bella and Jacob were hiding behind their door, watching the scene unfold.

Renee struggled against Charlie's arms but got free and left into Phil's waiting, running car.

"Momma, Momma, don't go…."


	3. Chapter 3: school

**Ok. Thank for reading my story, because you obviously wouldn't be on this page if you weren't going to read it. I just wanted to let you know that I'm writing this during study. All you nice people are worth more time that homework.**

**Please enjoy!!!**

Rain, Rain and more ran. Must that sound always be my alarm clock? Ugh. Another rainy day in Forks. Just great.

Unfortunately, I have to get up. Its Monday morning! I slowly started to rise, _Flop,_ only to fall back down again. I really don't want to go to school.

I'm so sorry. Let me introduce myself. My name is Isabella, ella, ella, eh eh eh. Thank you Rihanna, I have been and will forever be teased about that. Let me start over. My name is Isabella Swan, call me Bella and I'll be forced to use violence. Grrr. Hehe. Anyhow, obviously I'm a girl and…. I'm seventeen, kind of a klutz, and I love reading. That basically all there is about me. Umm, I have a dad who I live with named Charlie. My mother's name is Renee; she left Charlie and I when I was two. I, sadly, only have one memory of her. Sometimes I feel as if she doesn't want me to exist. She never calls or sends presents on holidays or anything. Sad, I know.

Anyhow I might as well get up. I roll out of bed only to realize that my slipper was missing. Just great. Hmm.

***

I climbed into my truck. Luckily if wasn't raining to badly.

It was the third week of school. My birthday had just pasted. No one besides Charlie had remembered it. No surprises and no parties is just me style.

In school we were learning the basic stuff. In English we're reading..guess.. Shakespeare. Must our school be so ordinary. Every high school student has to read Shakespear, why can't we read something like.. that Twilight series everyone's been talking about? Uggh. School will never be a place of enjoyment.

Dear Bella,

8:00- leave home for school

8:10-get to school

8:15-English class

-sit in back so weird teacher doesn't notice that you writing in journal

-try to avoid stares from Mike and Tyler

9:00-Calculus

-attempt to understand

-block out Eric's annoying voice that seems to lurk in the back of your head

Everyday I write myself a little note/ schedule about the day. It keeps me organized. Also sometimes I "forget" to the homework, so I sit in the back of some class and do it so that I can keep myself occupied. If I didn't save homework to do, I would probably fall asleep. That should probably tell you how interesting Forks High School really is.

Of to English class. Bump...bump…bump. I really need to stop talking to myself.

Ok English class, right. I walked in and sat down in a seat near the back. Ms. Whatever-her-name-is took attendance and started the lesson. I swear I know more than this lady.

"Shakespeare is a wonderful story about a girl named Juliet and a guy named Romeo." She began to drone on. Seriously, all I heard was blah blah blah, blahdy blahdy bladhy blah.

It got to the point where I could take it anymore.

I stood up and exclaimed, "Romeo and Juliet isn't just a love story! It's a tragic love story about two lovers whose untimely deaths ultimately unite their families!" With a bug sign, I sat down. This woman was ridiculous.

Ms. Who-the-heck-cares-what-her-name-is started to yell at me but the bell rang.

_Saved by the bell . Wow. That sounded excruciatingly cliché. Just stop talking._ My body has a mind of its own. It does what it wants to do and refuses to listen to me.

_Alright I made it._ I had just walked into class before the bell rang.

I hustle my little body to the seat next to the window. My teacher, Mr. Jones, turned around and that's when the torture started.

A little paper note landed on my desk. I debated for a good 2 minutes whether to open it but finally decided to open it because it was taunting me.

**My calculus says that U+ME=us.**

Omg. I think I'm going to faint. That was _the_ funniest thing I have ever read. What kind of person could think of that and send it in a letter as a pick u line. In calculus class.

That quite literally made my day. Or not?

**Hehe. That's the end of chapter three. Its only half of Bella's day but I felt that I have been taking to long to update and put it up. The second half will probably be up tomorrow, if I can stay awake during history class. Hehe. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: too lazy to think of title

**Hey people. Thank you for alerting/ reviewing on my chapter. Please, I beggeth you, read and review. **

**Enjoy chapter 4!! **

Tick, Tock, goes the clock.

Wow, that was lame. Hehe. This stupid clock must be broken because I swear has said 9:25 for the last ten minutes. Why was father time out to get me? What did I do?

Since I didn't have any homework to do, I was forced to look forward and watch Mr. Jones drone on.

_Thud_. I looked down and there was another little paper note. If curiosity killed the cat, I would have been that dead cat.

**Bella baby, what's poppin'? Help me, are u the right sign? My calculus says that U+ME=us **

I was actually repulsed by this one. Ick. Ew. Obviously someone who didn't have the decency to write out the word "you", when talking to a lady, needs to go back to the second grade.

I reached into my back and ripped out a piece of paper.

_So what? Is this your sign? U+ME=us? What's poppin'? Maybe the zits on your face? Help me? Help you into the trash maybe. If I'm in a good mood. And my sign? Well if you really want to know it, it says Stop! Do not disturb! _

I folded the note as neatly as possible and flicked it in the direction I think it came in.

_So there. Whoever did that obviously doesn't know who Bella Swan is!_ Shut up head! The internal voices are like the devil and the angel that sit on people's shoulders like in those olden-day cartoons. The devil wants whatever choice that benefits himself while the angel wants to share the wealth. I have that problem except their in my head. Stupid head.

I heard a gasp behind me and quickly turned around. Eric was sitting two rows and a seat over. His head was down, reading the letter that I had wrote. His little face turned red with embarrassment, but honestly I had no sympathy. Maybe he will learn not to mess with me.

_Ha!_ I had an enormous urge to laugh. I faked cough to let go of my happy feelings.

The rest of the day was not nearly as exciting.

At lunch, a girl in my classed named Angela invited me to go with her shopping the next weekend for winter formal dresses. I tried to get out of going but she insisted with a sad look in her eyes, so I had to say yes. I'm a sucker for those.

Later I unfortunately had gym. In the locker room, I was tossed around by running girls and ended up banging my head into a locker. I know _ouch!_ So I ended up being late to gym. Then we had to play dodge ball. I am not the most coordinated person, so I didn't even attempt to pick up and throw a ball. I got hit a few times, apparently they didn't realize that I got out already and was walking off the court.

It was so annoying. Walk, walk, walk, _smack, _walk a few more steps, _hit. _What was with these people?

I've been going to school with the same people for years and they still barely know me. I sat down and examined the bruises. A nice little bruise was starting to form on my side. Just Great.

Thank God the bell rang soon. I ran out of gym, like there was ants in my pants. I tripped a few times but eventually made it to my truck . I hopped in and tried to speed home.

Home. Yes. I made it. Monday morning done. Four days left to go. Uggh! This was going to be a long week.

**YAYAY!!! Its done, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow, late in the night. I hate school. Anyhow, see that little button down there. I know its there. Click and write a simple review. I would be appreciated greatly!**


	5. An sorry!

**Hey people!**

**Sorry this is not chapter and I am extremely sorry for that. I just have very busy with work and family stuff. Don't worry I promise to have the next chapter out soon. Thank you for being so understanding.**

**Love, **

**If u really want to know my name you can just ask.**


	6. Chapter 6: the mall

_Ring!!!!_

The huge bell on the wall of the gym started to ring. Halleluiah. Thank you Jesus. School is over. For two whole days! Yes!!

If I weren't hurrying to get out of this place, I would bow down and kiss the ground. I knew not to got running towards the locker rooms because it would only repeat the events that happened previously this week aka my head smashing into the lockers.

I slowed my pace so that other people could pass by me. I waited until I was one of the last few into the crowd before stepping into the locker room. I got dressed as quickly as possible and headed towards my truck.

I slowly walked outside, great its raining again. _No umbrella, wonderful. Guess its hood time. Ugh. That disgusting hood just drives me bananas. _

I tried to walk a little faster so that my bad would get wet. Of course I couldn't manage a few steps without slipping and falling on my butt. _Just great, I'm soaking wet, my butt is cold, and I can hear people laughing behind me. _

"How you likin' da rain, girl?" Someone was moronically waving a hat in my face. Who ever it was moved in front of me, blocking my vision.

"Hey Mike" I said in the fakest voice that I could muster up. _I need some new friends._

"Whats up?! I was hopping that if you weren't doing anything this weekend, we could..um..go see a movie or something?" He seriously did not just ask me that. Why could this guy just realized that I didn't want to go out with him.

"Nothing really Mike but I don't think I can go out with you. I'm _really _ busy this weekend." I emphasized the "really" part. Maybe he could take the hint.

"Oh ok, maybe I could give you a ride home on Monday next week or we could see a movie next week?" He was so sweet. _Now I really needed some new friends. _

"Look Mike, to be honest with you, I don't date guys. Sorry I'm gay" I needed a quick excuse. Mike looked like he just heard that the sun never existed. He was dumbfounded. Poor baby.

"Oh ok" He said rubbing the back of his neck. I took a chance and raced to my car.

I made it. Home. Yes. And I only slipped once on the stairs to the front door. _Alright. Time to make dinner. I wonder what Charlie is in the mood for? Hmm. Well I feel like Italian maybe? Yep Italian it is. _

_Shut up head! _ Maybe I needed to be checked out.

Half an hour later I had dinner ready. I usually eat with my book. Currently I was reading Wuthering Heights. It is such a brilliant book. I love how they're such horrid people but their love always shines through. _Does that even make any sense. _The other voice in my head replied. _Yes it makes sense, Bella. Just some people don't understand. _

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Not again. Damn alarm clock. Oh great. Its Saturday, the day when Angela wanted me to go shopping with her. Oh joy.

About 45 minutes later after I had gotten ready, Angela beeped her horn outside.

"I swear if I hear another beeping noise, I'm going to pull out every strand of my hair."

"What? You had some unpleasant experiences with beeping sounds?" Angela laughed.

"Don't even get me started." I signed

"Wasn't going to."

I leaned over to put on some music to avoid an awkward silence. **(A/N I don't know the radio stations in Washington) **I found a station with some decent music.

"Wow, I haven't heard this song in forever." Angela started jumping up and down to the beat of the music.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey ho_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_

_Even though I told him yesterday and day before_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_

_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dream?_

_My Cinderella story scene?_

_When do you think they'll finally see?_

_That you not, not, not gonna get any better_

_You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never_

_Like it or not even she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Alright, alright_

_Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand _

_Why a certain time of month I don't want to hold his hand_

_I hate when they go and we stay in _

_And they come home smelling like their ex-girlfriends_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_

_My Cinderella story scene_

_Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not, not not gonna get any better _

_You won't, won't, won't, you won't, get rid of me, never_

_Like it of not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal _

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Give me an A! Always give me what I want_

_Give me a V! Be very very good to me_

_R! Are you gonna treat me right?_

_I! I can put up a fight?_

_Give me an L! Let me hear you scream loud_

_Let me hear you scream loud_

_One, two, three, four!_

_Where are the hopes? Where are the dream?_

_My Cinderella story scene?_

_When do you think they'll finally see?_

_That you're not, not not gonna get any better _

_You won't, won't, won't, you won't, get rid of me, never_

_Like it of not, even though she's a lot like me_

_We're not the same_

_And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle_

_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal _

_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_

_Hey Hey Hey_

_Alright, now let me hear you say hey hey ho_

_Hey hey ho_

_Hey hey Hey _

_Hey hey hey_

_Hey hey hey_

_I'm the best damn things that your eyes have even seen_

_-The best damn thing , Avril Lavigne_

I love that song. It certainly brightened up our spirits. On all of the "hey" we jumped like cheerleaders. It was so much fun.

"Oh my god. That was so awesome" Angela could barely speak from laughing so hard.

"Oh yeah. I know where your coming from"

After a few more upbeat, fun songs we arrived at the mall. When we walked in, they were playing The Best Damn Thing again. We couldn't contain ourselves and starting running around, flailing our arms and they air and dancing like cheerleaders. People started to stare and looked at us like "What in the hell are they doing."

_Whatever. At least I don't look that stupid because my friend is doing it to. _

I laughed along with Angela and kept dancing. Our happy mood remained all day and I actually had fun. Wow, my first fun shopping trip. After a few hours of shopping we decided to go and get some lunch.

"So Bella, I know that we have known each other for a while but I don't really _know _you." Angela asked while we were in the food court line.

"Yeah I understand. I'm not really the interesting of a person. You are probably my only friend. I live with my dad. I like to read. That's all there is to know about me." I answered honestly. I am not really that cool of a person.

"Ok, well. You know about me. My dad is the local lawyer and mom doesn't work. I like to read also. I have a little brother, but I would rather not talk about him. You said that you lived with your father. What abut your mom? Do you have any siblings?"

"No, I don't have any siblings. My mom left my father and I a long time ago. I barely remember her. Her name is Renee."

"Renee? Where have I heard that name before? Renee Swan right?" Angela seemed to be hiding something.

"Did your parents know her or something?" I said

"Oh, I don't know. But I know that I've heard that name before."

We ordered and sat down at a small table with our food. I had ordered a salad and she ordered a sandwhich.

"Hey Ange, I'm going to go to the bathroom." I got and started to walk in the direction of the signs that said "Restrooms."

_Bella, don't do anything to loose this one. She seems very nice and trustworthy. _ I was so busy lecturing myself that I didn't notice that I had walked into a wall. Or what seemed like one.

"Woah there scout. Watch where you're going." A voice said.

I looked up to see that I had collided into a hard chest. It was a guy, probably older than me. He was **huge**. At least 6 feet. He looked Native American and had a cute smile. He gave me a once over and started to speak.

"Hi, my name's Jacob."

**Yay! I got that chapter out! Please hit the little button below and review. IT would make me very happy. I just want to say thank you to my friend Erin and Shaps for reviewing! Hope you liked it!**


	7. Chapter 7:jacob

**I'm soooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I'm writining it during study hall, aka crap. I would like to dedicate this chapter to xBellaMariex, tuttiefruttie, ifihadachance, and godeneyedfanpire, Shaps, and my friend Erin for reviewing! So I hope u like it and review when your finish.**

**Enjoy!!!**

BPOV

"Hey, my name is Bella" He reached his hand out and I shook it. I started to walk back to the table with Angela, totally forget my need to pee.

"Jacob, this is my friend Angela, Angela this is Jacob." They shook hands and we sat down. Jacob was silent for awhile, obviously not knowing what to say around us girls, but he started to talk about himself so we could know a little more about him.

"My name is Jacob Black. I live with my adopted family. I have a few sibs who are cool. I like to ride my motorcycle and shit like that." He stated. Well how's that for an introduction.

"My name Angela Weber. My parents are lawyers. I don't have any siblings and I like to draw." Angela said shyly. She must be very intimidated by Jacob. Basically, he was twice her size. Did I mention he was built. If I didn't, he was like a tank. He had short black hair, broad shoulders, and big muscles.

We sat there for a few seconds. Silence, like the kind that tells you that something wrong. All of a sudden, Angela's watch beeped. She jumped into the air with surprise and looked down.

"Oh! Bella we must get going. I'll go bring the car around. Goodbye Jacob." Angela had slurred her words together, she was trying to get them out so fast.

"Bye" Jacob replied to her retreating figure. He stood up and gathered the few bags that I had.

"Oh no. You don't have to carry that for me, its ok." I reached over for the bags. Only to have him push me away. He refused to let _me _carry _my _own bags. "Well, fine then" I said a _hmph_ and started to walk in the direction of the garage.

_Wait, Bella, doesn't he have you bags. Oh right._ I stopped walking and looked around to see Jacob leaning on a wall laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering where you were going without these." He only seemed to laugh more. _Wow, he has a nice laugh._ His laugh was contagious and soon I was laughing for absolutely no reason.

We laughed all the way to the garage where Angela sat waiting patiently in the car.

"So Bella, I was thinking maybe we could meet sometime next week? Maybe I could come pick you up?" He was staring at his shoes. Poor him.

"Sure, there's something about you that I like Jacob. We simply must do this again." I said it a funny tone. I gave him my number. He laughed and helped me into the front seat. Angela started the car.About an hour and a half later she dropped me off home.

Oh no. Not again. Its Monday morning.

I felt like gripping the sheets for dear life and screaming "Don't make me go to that hellhole!" I really wasn't in the mood for school. But ugh. I have to get up sometime. If I didn't go to school then I can't go to college, if I don't get into college then I can get away from Forks. Not that Forks was a bad place but it surely wasn't the place for me. It was what made me the boring person that I am today. Boring old me.

Well, I guess its time to head to school. I got up, took a shower, and had a bowl of cereal for breakfast.I tried to waster as much time at home before I for school. I cleaned everything until it shined and yet, I had only used up 5 minutes. _Great. Off to hellhole. _

I pulled up along the grass at school. The parking lot was empty, as it usually is if one gets to school 25 minutes before it begins. _Hmp hmpp_.

Well, might as well do something productive with my time.

7:50- apparently arrive at school

8:10-leave car to get to class

8:15-English class

try to stay quiet and except the fact that the teacher doesn't have a passion for Romeo and Juliet and doesn't understand the deeper meaning.

Try to ignore non-worthy boys

8:…- who cares anymore, I can do other things that are worth my time than this journal-thing. _Like…._. Shut up! My stupid head just loved to taunt me.

The week had dragged on just like Monday. Did you know that the teenage mind does not "wake up" until around 10 o clock. So why in the sam hill does school start at 8:15? I'm not ready for school, they're(classmates) not ready for school, why the heck are we at school?

Today was Wednesday, a very boring day. I still had not received a call from my friend Jacob yet. That was slightly depressing. And to think I had made one actual friend.

It was almost the end of the day. I only had gym left. We were playing volleyball. _Oh joy another sport where my head will end up being a ball magnet._ My sarcastic mind loved to ramble. I slowly headed into gym class and started to look like I was warming up. This meant breathing heavy and raising my arms up in the air when the ball came towards me. That was about all they were going to get out of me. _Ha! If the expect more, they obviously don't know this chick!_

The game began and I stood in the bottom corner of the court. The whistle blew after a few rallies.

"Swan" The instructor started to wave her hands like she was signaling to a plane to back up. _What the hell is she doing_! She locked ridiculous. She gave up after a few seconds and said, "I just think that if your going to be in the game, you might as well be in the court." _Oohh. She wanted me to be on the court. That's the whole point! I don't want to be in the game which is why im not standing in the court. Well duh who could see the out of bounds lines in their disgusting blood red color?_

I gently smiled at her and tried to stand out of the way. Luckily, five minutes later the bell rang.

Thank God. I ran outside, straight to my truck and hightailed it out of there. I didn't need my bad because I had already done al the homework. As I buckled up the seatbelt my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella. Its Jacob"

**Hey sry that was a ridic chapter. It wasn't very good. Thank you for reading but the next chapter will be more intense.**

**Hehe**


	8. Chapter 8: hanging out

Chapter 717:17

**Hey, this is going to be kind of long A/N**

**First, I am soooo sorry for the long wait. I have been extremely busy but now school is over so I will update much more often**

**Second, this story might be hard to understand but I am trying to make it make sense and I promise you by the end it will all fit in.**

**Thirdly, has anyone seen the Twlight movie. If you haven't, you have to go see it. I was extremely good! I have the funniest story. I went to see it the first night it came out and the line was so long. But I had pre-ordered tickets and I went into the theater and sat down near the middle. Before the movie started a lot of people were screaming and it was so funny. A few girls sitting in front of me were doing the wave and we were all laughing at each other. But the funniest part was during the movie when the Cullens first come in and this random girl who was sitting in the back had this sign that said "I love Edward Cullen". I was rolling on the floor when I saw that. Who brings sign to the movie theaters? I mean seriously who does that? Anyhow that was just something I wanted to share with you.**

**So I going to stop rambling, I hope you enjoy chapter 7 and please review!**

JPOV

Last weekend I met the most amazing girl. Her name was Bella Swan. She had pretty mahogany hair, a skinny body, and she looked amazingly cute when she blushed.

And to think I wouldn't have met her if my _family _hadn't forced me to leave the house.

_Flashback_

_I sat moping around the house, staring at the wall. Blah Blah Blah. The walls are white, like plain old bread._ _The people are plain, well not really but there always busy. Nobody has time for little ole me._

"_Oh, just shut up" I heard a yell upstairs. He doesn't understand what I'm going though _

"_Yes I do, you bumbling idiot_." _I heard his footsteps as he ran down stairs. Just as he was about to pounce on me, sister dear restrained his shoulders._

"_Jacob, you know how he feels. He can't help himself when you provoke him so." She said. She made a fluid motion with her hands obviously trying to shoo me away._

"_But I don't wanna." I said in the whiny voice I knew she hated._

"_Just go." She said coldly. Her grip was slipping on my brother._

_Mom and Dad walked in from the kitchen._

"_Jake, why don't you go out and take a nap. Go to the mall of something." I could see that they all wanted me to leave. __**I'm not one of them, **__I couldn't help but think that. I was the only black sheep in the field of white, the odd one out._

_I hopped into my white Hummer H3 and lazily drove down the street. I cant believe they kicked my out like that. Don't I mean something to them?_

_I reached the mall and parked my car near the entrance._

"_Greeting shoppers, today we are having a special at the GAP and Target." Said the programmed announcer voice. So boring, cant breathe_.

_I walked around for a few hours. Might as well put this time to use and go shopping. The 'rents anniversary was next week and my bro's b-day was in a month. _

_I went to the Apple store and bought him a Iphone __**(coolest phone ever)**__ and a three hundred dollar Itunes gift card so that he could buy all his favorite movies and games. Then I went to Kay's jewelry store. I saw the most perfect matching rings and got them engraved. They said "Because I love you so, the cool one. It was a inside joke in my family that we all had nicknames. I was the cool one and my other siblings were the soph one (short for sophisticated), the eb (short for energizer bunny), the chill one, the loud one, and the wise one. _

_I was just about to go home when I had to wee. I went to the restroom and started walking to my car when something smacked into me._

"_Woah there scout. Watch were you're going." I said and picked the girl off of me. I gave her a once over and introduced myself._

"_Hi, my name's Jacob." I said_

_She smiled timidly and responded that her name was Bella and we went over to her friend Angela. We talked for a while awkwardly until Angela announced that they had to leave._

_For some reason I was sad to see her go. I didn't like her romantically but she seemed like the kind of person I could trust and hang out with. _

_We joked around while we I was carrying her bags and then we reached her car. _

_I shyly asked if I could have her number. She must have felt some of my desperation and thankfully, gave me her number._

_As I watched her drive away, I did a little happy dance. I know, pathetic, but I was happy. _

_End Flashback_

When I had gotten back home last weekend, I had been so excited. I told the family and they seemed very excited for me.

I spent the following days deliberating about whether to call Bella. I sat in my room for hours at time, not having to go to school.

"Just call her already!" I heard a voice from downstairs.

"Yea, you're starting to annoy me with all the quiet thinking." My siblings had been betting over the week how long it would take me to call her.

Finally, Wednesday after I couldn't take all their pestering and I called Bella.

Her phone rang for times before she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella. Its Jacob"

"Oh, hi." I could tell she was flustered.

"Hey, ummm, I was wondering, umm, if you would like to hang out on Friday?" I asked nervously. I could hear my siblings at the door laughing at how stupid I sounded.

"Oh, sure, ok" she seemed to be reassuring herself.

I smile so broadly I thought that my face might crack.

"Great, so I'll see you at seven!" and I hung up.

"Woooohoo! Yeah! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" I was doing my special happy dance that makes me look ridiculous but I didn't care.

"Aww, little Jakey got a little friend." My pint-sized sister said. Whatever. I was to happy to care.

"Yeah, little Jakey's got a girlfriend." I stopped dancing.

"_Girl Friend_. I don't think about her in that way." I spaced out the words to make sure that he heard me.

"Whatever." With that the gang left the room, probably to play a game of some sort.

The week had flown by and soon it was Wednesday night. It was 6:30 and I had to leave to go get Bella.

The eb followed me downstairs, to make sure that I had the proper tips to make sure I didn't alienate her. She and the rest of them hadn't left me alone. Always trying to give me advice and things of the sort. I wish they would just leave me alone.

I slammed the door in their faces and ran to my car. I really don't know whether to call it a car or a jeep or a truck; it's so huge.

I sped the 1 hour drive to Bella's house, so I made it their in 40. I got out of my car and went to ring the door bell. A mad, I assume it was her father, answered the door.

"Hello, may I heeelllpp yo." His words seemed to give out the end. He looked at me like he had seen a ghost. I didn't smell that bad did I?

"Hello, sir, my name is Jacob." I wanted him to know that I was a gentleman. He looked nervous and sweat formed on his brow.

"Bella, ummm, she'll be right down." He stuttered and as soon as he got his words out he left the room. Wow, that was strange.

Before I could get to caught up in my thoughts Bella walked down the stairs. She looked great. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, black converse, and a white, flow-y shirt.

"Hey, you look nice." She blushed at that. "I was thinking that we could go to the movies and the arcade. Just hanging out, you know?" I wanted to make sure that she was fine with our plans.

She nodded and I took her arm and headed to the door. I went into the car. She got into the passenger side and I started to drive to the mall. She turned it to a classic station. It wasn't exactly my preference of music but I left it because I wanted to make her happy.

"So, whats up with your dad?" I said, "Not to be offensive or anything." I saw the look on her face and quickly modified my statement.

"Nothing, he's just a little over protective." She said. I couldn't help but mutter "a little" under my breathe.

After a few minutes in awkward silence, we arrived at the mall. I hooked my arm around hers and tried to make small talk with her.

"So what do u call a cheese that's not yours?"

"I don't know, what?" How could she not know this joke?

"Nacho Cheese!" **( for everybody who didn't get that, if you say "nacho" it sounds like "not yo (or your)" cheese, so its ****not yours****)**

She laughed so hard. Her face started to turn red. It was hysterical. We laughed all the way to the arcade.

"Hey Jake, wanna see if you attempt to beat me in Dance Dance Revolution (DDR)?" She challenged me. I can never back down from a challenge.

"I am the master at this game!" We had this game at home, so I had plenty of time to play it. In this game their were two connected platforms that had four squares in each corner. One was to stand up and step in the squares when the flashed on the screen. While doing the sequence, that looked like a dance, hence the name the dance in the title, a song would play. After the song was over, you would get graded (from A-F). It was really fun.

We got on the platforms and I chose the song We will rock you. I started it off easily so I could see her skills. The beginning beats to the song came on and we both made the right moves. I was mostly watching her play. She swilved and twilled while she played, a guess her little problem of balance didn't effect her when she played. She was pretty good.

I did some flashy moves to impress her but I could do much since this was such an easy level. The song soon finished.

"That was a piece of cake." She swished her hand in the air to show the emphasis on how easy it was.

"Oh, yeah, well we'll see how you do with this." I pushed the buttons to an advance level that was a Beethoven song. It was extremely hard, I hadn't even beaten it.

When she saw what song I had picked her face had a look of sheer terror. I'm sure my face mirrored hers. But this round I couldn't look at her. I had to concentrate.

Half way through the song I heard a crowd behind us. They were cheering because Bella and I were trying our hardest and probably looked ridiculous while trying to stomp on the right squares. I spread and twisted my legs. It was just so hard.

The 5-minute song was finally over and she looked exhausted. I was breathing so heavy I sounded like a dog.

"Well how about we get something to drink?" she nodded in agreement. We walked to the café for a drink. I ordered a Vault because it has extra caffine and she ordered a Sprite. We made small talk and we drank and I learned that her father's name was Charlie and her mom Renee had left them when she was two. I told her that I was adopted by my family. I also learned that her favorite color changed everyday and that she loved to read Wuthering Heights over and over again.

We walked to the movie theater and I let her pick the movie. She picked some movie call Get Smart. I wasn't planning on actually watching the movie and taking a nap instead but once the film started, I was hooked. It was so funny. The relationship between the two main characters was tangible.

After the movie Bella was bearing able to walk. I carried her to the car. While she slept, she mumbled little words and phases. She said "Jacob..play" and little random things. It was truly the funniest thing I had seen all day.

When we arrived home I carried her to the door.

"Hello, sir, here's your daughter. We had a wonderful time. I guess she's a little tuckered out." I said.

"Thank you for taking care of her. What's your name, son?" He asked.

"Jacob. Jacob Cullen." **(I ruined the surprise, oh well, if you didn't catch on that they were his family, well your just a wee bit slow. No offense or anything.) **

I returned to my car and headed home. I was in such a chipper mood. I entered my house.

"Jakey, how was it!" From little Alice it didn't come out as question but more like a bubbled scream.

"It was fine, we had fun."

"I hope we keep this one, she seems like a lot of fun." Emmett nearly roared. Does that guy always have to be so loud?

"Yes, yes he does." Edward said from the corner. He's such a smart aleck.

"Ok, guys I have a question. I know that I haven't known Bella long but she is a nice girl who I know will keep our secret, so can I bring her home?" I really want to bring her to meet everybody, life would be so awesome.

"Family I think it's time that we have a meeting and discuss Jacob's proposal." Always the peacemaker Carlisle. We all walked into the unused dinning room.

"I think we all should vote on whether or not to introduce this Bella into our lives."

"Yes" from Alice.

"Yes" Jasper was so whipped, he would vote with Alice on anything.

"Yes! We need some excitement around here. Y'all are like that undead." Emmett laughed at his ridiculous joke.

"No. I don't see what good it would do." Always the sour one, Rosalie.

"No." said Edward

"Well, Jacob, I am certainly excited to meet this girl."

**Yay! Its done, that was a really long chapter. So I hope u liked it and I that you review!!**


	9. Chapter 9: uh oh

Chapter 805:00

Good morning self. Instead of complaining about the morning or the rain outside or school, I got up cheerfully. I was in a ridiculously happy mood from last night.

Jacob and I had went to the mall and the arcade and the movies. I had an amazing time. Jacob seemed like the perfect best friend. He was nice and funny and knew how to have fun. Almost like a big brother. And I was certainly grateful for him.

I got dressed into a midnight blue shirt and black jeans and went to school.I wasn't even angry when I came into English class and Calculus when Mike and Eric pestered me.

I kept up my jubilant mood all day. Angela and I had a wonderful chat about Jacob. She thought that he was nice but a bit intimidating. I corrected her by telling her that he was such a nice and friendly person.

When gym was over I was so excited to head home. I was going to make a lasagna for Charlie and I. I got home and started to take out the ingredients for the lasagna. I danced a little jig while working. I was just starting to get in the rhythm of cooking when Charlie walked in.

"Hey ya dad!" I said happily

"Hey, Bells." He looked at me a little weirdly, like I was strange. Well I couldn't blame him. I was strangely happy.He walked into the living room and turned on the game. Whatever, I cant understand sports anyway?

The lasagna was done in 45 minutes and Charlie and I sat down to eat. I was so hungry I couldn't bother to care about his presence. I downed my food with 5 minutes.

"So, Bells, anything interesting happen today." He said eying me suspiously.

"Nope, nothing, I just woke up in a good mood."

Before he could respond the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Bella. It's Jacob."

"Hey Jake, whats up?" I was so happy my newest friend had called me.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you umm" He lost his voice.

"Shh, shhh. I cant hear her!" I heard some really manly voice shout. There were other voices behind him, overlapping and intertwining.

"SHUT UP!" Jacob screamed and the voices were silent. "Sorry about that, siblings, what can ya do with them? Anyway I just wanted to know if you would umm like to come to my home on Friday?" He seemed so nervous.

I was utterly shocked. He asked me to come to his house. I mean, wow. I guess we're cool friends now.

While I was deliberating I heard those other voices on the other line.

"Dude, I cant believe that you're that nervous to ask her to come over. I mean, we're not like the walking dead or something!" This seemed to be the joke of the century because following it, there were hysterical shrieks of laughter. Dang, it sounds like the walls were crashing down. It was not that funny.

"Bella, Bella, are you still there?" He was worried.

"Don't worry. I'll come. See you on Friday!" I heard him breathe a sign on relief and hung up.

WOO HOO. Happy dance time! Oh yea oh yea. Boy, I am way to happy! YES! I'm going to Jake's house. I'm going to Jake's house. Uh huh Uh huh.

I'm going to go to bed know, I need to calm down.

_Friday night_

Oh my god, oh my god. I cant breathe. I am so nervous. _Calm down loser, you going crazy. _My other voice was mentally yelling at me. Ugh. It givese me such a headache.

It was 7:00. Jake should be hear by now. This is one of those times when people feel excitement and apprehension. I so excited to meet this infamous family of Jacob's but I hope that they like me. I'm not really a loud, friend getting person. I prefer to keep to myself, but I am not a total social outcast.

_Ring._ That was the door bell. The door bell. Oh god. I'm not ready for this, I cant do it. That little train that said "I think I can, I think I can." Well he was wrong.

Jacob rang the door.

"Hello, Jacob!" He had a wild smile.

"Hey." I took his arm and skipped to the car. We were singing to some of the songs on the pop culture stations. I didn't really know the words but I got the gist and Jacob laughed at my failed attempt to sing.

"Ok Bella I have to warn you. My family is different. I'm different, we're not like regular people. We're strong and fast. We can do special things. But don't worry, we don't make many friends and I'm sure they're going to love you. They are very excited to meet you." Jacob said slowly. I tried to make sense of what he was saying. Different, ok I can do different. Ok, this shouldn't be hard.

"Ok, here we go!" He said excitedly.

Jacob pulled up into a white mansion. It was beautifully designed and huge. I heard shouts from inside.

"Hey guys they're here" Someone said. How could they know that? We just parked?

There was a smash into the wall and a body shape formed into the side of the wall.

"Oh Emmett, not now." Someone else complained. Wow, he just made a dent in the wall.

Jacob and I opened the door to see two blonde people running to the couch and a big guy hopping of the wall.

"Welcome Bella." Two calm looking people said.

"Hiya, hi hello, hey." Theother people in the room ran up to me and in order greeted me.

The big guy and the pixie girl all started to talk at once.

Oh, god, this is going to be a long night.

MERRY CHRISTMAS

HAPPY HANUKAH

AND OTHER STUFF

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: home

Chapter 904:58

**Hope everyone had wonderful holidays! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Shaps because she always reviews! So I hope you enjoy!**

They came up to me. They surrounded me. They talked me to death.

Within the first 3 minutes.

Oh lord. These two people, they just talked and talked. There was no way I could possibly keep up. After the nice two people said welcomed me into their home, the others just came up and talked. I was so confused.

Finally Jacob, God bless him, notice how dazzled I was told them to stop.

"You guys better shut up or so help me God I rip your mouths off your faces." That shut them up pretty quickly. Jacob took my arm and walked me into the living room. As we settled into the couch, the other people walked over and sat around us.

"Bella, meet my parents Esme and Carlisle." They said hello and shook my hand. They were very cold. They insisted on me calling them by their first names. Jacob turned toward his siblings.

"These are my siblings humongo Emmett, pixie Alice, quiet Jasper, doesn't matter Rosalie, and all-knowing Edward." He pointed out each sibling as he said there names.

I almost fell off the couch I was sitting on. These people, his siblings, were like freaking gods. They all were had flawless faces, fit bodies, and cool hair. The one named Emmett looked like a bear with a face. Not he wasn't hot or anything, its just that he's huge. His muscles were ripped and he looked like to could bench three times my weight. Alice, the pixie, was very petite and had short black hair. She looked like she was about to bounce out of her seat. The boy Jasper next to her looked like the book type and was obviously Alice's calmer because when he put his hands on her shoulders, she stopped bouncing. Rosalie, well, she didn't look like a nice person. She was staring at me like I was the gum on the bottom of somebody's shoe. Although she was looked like the stuck-up supermodel type. And finally Edward.. Oh Edward, he was a hottie. His bronze hair made him look like he just stumbled out of bed and his body was a triple wow. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"So Bella, are you hungry?" Esme asked shyly, breaking the awkward silence.

"Uh sure." I didn't want to seem to eager.

I got up and followed her into the dining room and took a seat near the middle. The others seemed to fall into place. I was seated between Jacob and Alice.

"So Bella, we're going to have so much fun together. We can go shopping and do makeovers and I can do you hair and—" Alice started to talk to me but Jacob rudely cut her off.

"Alice, let's not do this on her first night over." He said in a warning tone.

"Jacob, that's not nice. Sure Alice I would love to do all those things with you." I tried to make little Alice feel better. I mean, how much harm would it be to have a little girl time? It's not like a have any other friends.

"Really?!" Alice's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Sure." I reassured her.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into." Jasper mumbled under his breath.

Suddenly Esme burst through the door with a plate of food in her hand.

"Here dear, we made Italian for you." She placed a plate of spaghetti and a glass of water.

"You are Italian right? I mean your name is Bella right?" Emmett blurted out. Then he started to laugh. No he wasn't laughing, he was roaring. He was laughing so hard that the pictures on the walls started to shake.

"Emmett, Emmett, control yourself." Edward said in a hushed voice. Wow, even his voice sounded great. Carlisle's face held the expression that always meant 'why me? Why does the always happen to me?' He must be a tad embarrassed. I forgot to eat that afternoon and the spaghetti in front of me smelled so good. I was eating for five minutes before I realized that the rest of them weren't eating but instead they were watching me.

"So," I said trying to act like them watching me isn't weird. "What are your guys going to eat?"

"Oh, we're not hungry." Jacob said quickly.

I immediately stopped eating. I must seem like such a pig. I'm the only one eating. I accidentally dropped my fork in my haste.

"Here." Before I could even look down, the fork was in my plate. _What? How the hell did happen?_ I was so confused. I looked around for an explanation but the rest of the family were looking away or staring at their nails. _Ok, that was strange._

"Well, why don't we head to the family room and play a game." Carlisle said. Such a peace maker.

We filed out of the room and into the living room again.

"What are we going to—" Jacob started to say.

"We're playing Taboo. The rules are that there are two teams and one team member has a card and they have to get their team to guess what word. The hard part is that they can't use the certain words that are the card. If the person who is trying to get their team to say the word says a word on the card, they are buzzed and must go to the next card. Each team gets 3 minutes." She finished explaining the rules.

"Edward would you mind getting the game?" Alice asked her brother.

I turned to Jacob to ask him what team I would play on.

"Jacob, who—" but before I could get the rest of my question out the game was placed on the coffee table. _What the hell on here? That was too fast! _

I tried not to show my shocked expression.

"Ok, teams, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob and Edward on one team and Alice, Bella, Carlisle, and me on the other." Emmett announced. I guess the person with the loudest voice was the caller.

"Ok team, pulling my ear means the word has some to do with the house, touching my nose it has to do with a place, and a wink means it's a job. Ok?" Alice told us her cheat sheet.

"It's time to play. Edward and Alice are the automatic person who tries to get their teams to guess the word." Jacob said. _Huh? That doesn't make any sense. What if I wanted to be that person?_

We played the game for about an hour. Our team was winning because of our secret signs.

"Hey, hey, hey. You guys are cheating!" Edward shouted.

"No we're not!" Our entire team yelled back.

This started a huge brawl. Emmett and Edward were pushing each other and around and Edward pushed Emmett so hard that he smashed into the wall. It sounded like crackling thunder when he hit the wall. But you would think that the guy would have been hurt or damaged or something but he got right back off the wall and charged at Emmett again.

"Wait Wait Wait! What is with you people. I don't understand. You move extra fast. You make dents in the walls. You're skin is pale and extremely cold. I don't understand. I feel like there is something that I am not getting here. What are you hiding." I said exhaustedly

"Bella, we aren't normal. I think its time you've learned out secret."

"Why do you sound so dramatic? What could it possibly be?"

"Bella, we're vampires."

**Duh! Duh! Duh!**

**YAY! I finished. Please review! Happy New Years Eve Eve! **


	11. Chapter 11: the truth

04:27

**Hey. HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!**

**Here's chapter 10! I would like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed because I love reviews!**

**I hope you enjoy!!!**

"Baahahahahaha!" Vampires right. _Ha! Do these people think that I'm crazy? _

"Umm…Bella.. That's out big secret. We're vampires. We are blood sucking monsters. And you think that's funny?" Jacob said in a surprised voice.

"Yes. I find it funny. I mean, vampires, seriously?" I couldn't help but laugh again.

Edward shot up from his seat. "Listen here little girl.—"

I cut him off and stood up. "First of all, my name is Bella ,no my name is Isabella to you. And second of all, who are to come speaking to me like that. Show some respect." _Jerk_. I might have went a little overboard but he didn't have to speak to me like that.

"Fine, _Isabella_, yes we really are vampires. We suck blood, we superfast and super-strong, we look different, we have special talents, we're rock hard, and we sparkle in the sun!" Edward as out of breathe when he finished. He seemed to be shouting at me. _Ok, so they're vamps big deal. I don't see the problem here._

"And.." There had to be more. Everyone's shoulders seemed to release tension.

"Do you get it, Bells?" Jacob turned to me. "We're _VAMPIRES_. We are not normal."

Nothing could explain what he did next.

Jacob closed his eyes and all of a sudden, the chair I sat in during dinner came floating through the air towards me. _Whoa Nellie! That was awesome!_

Before I could speak, he used his mind to move the chair towards Rosalie, who caught the chair and threw it at Alice. _When I sat in that chair, it was very heavy and yet she throws it like it's a baseball. What the hell? Ooh, I guess that was suppose to show me the super-strength. _Alice got the chair and balanced it on her finger._ Oh, that's cool, _I thought. Then she threw it up into the air and caught on her foot. She juggled it between her feet, like a soccer trick. _To cool for words. _She bounced the chair on her foot again and tossed it to Emmett. He had not been enjoying this little game of "show Bella our cool tricks."

When he got the chair, he threw it into the ground, where it shatter into many pieces

"There, huh, I was getting tired of watching the damn chair being thrown across the room."

"So Bella, do you understand now?"

Did I understand? Did I get it? Ok let me get this straight. These people are vampires. They suck human blood. Ok. The are really strong and fast. They have amazing balance. They're skin is apparently really hard. And cold. And they have special powers. Ooh scary, whatever.

"Yea, I understand." I turned to Edward. "I do recall that you said that you guys have special talents. With an "s". So what other things can you guys do?"

Alice took the opportunity to speak. "I can see the outcomes of people's decisions. Grumpy Eddie can read people's minds. And Jasper here can control emotions. Isn't that cool?!" she was a keeper. Pretty, bouncy, and funny.

"Ok, I understand this so far. Is there anything else you guys need to tell me?" I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed it was close to ten and I wouldn't want to make Charlie unhappy.

"Actually Bella, I have some news. Since Jacob first met you, he's had nothing else to speak about. So I took a mind interest in you and looked up you records are the hospital. After a few days of study and I have news that will shock both you and the family. Well, I don't know how to tell you this but… Jacob is twin brother.

**Duh duh duh ! again**

**Yay! I hope you liked the chapter. Its kind of a short chapter but the is so much more to come!**

**Please review! Even if you all you do is =) or =( it would be greatly appreciated. And I enabled reviews from visitors so even people without an account can review! So don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 12: nothing but the truth

**Yayay! chapter 11! I would like to dedicate this chapter to ifihadachance, georgina, Lil Miss Rosalie, DAE MRS CULLEN, eddieluver, pontiger27, and Wisdomheaven. They reviewed and made me very happy, so I encourage you to review and make me very happy again! I want to especially thank ifihadachance because she/he pointed out my errors and made my writing better.**

**Please enjoy chapter 11!**

"Huh?" I am so confused. Jacob? My brother? There's no way. _No way at all._

Glad to know the other voice in my head agrees me.

"What!" Jacob shouted. _See I wasn't the only person who was surprised._

"Children, darlings, I know this comes to you as a surprise but please let him finish telling you his news." Esme said in a calm voice.

"I have been thoroughly studying both of your DNA and your family history. It turns out that Bella and Jacob are twins that were separated when you two were young to remember." Carlisle said slowly.

_Wow. I have a twin brother? _That's shocking. I knew I wasn't alone in the world. But, how did he get here and why don't we look the same?

"As shocking as this news is, I get it all except one part. How in the world did Jacob get here? And why isn't he like me?" I was so confused.

"Yea, why do I look like my own sister?" Jacob complained. Uggh. Big baby.

"Well its quite a long story. Jacob, I have been procrastinating on telling you about your past. I thought you were to young to handle it, but I guess now I have to tell you." He got comfortable on the couch, signaling this was going to be a long story.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alice jumped up from the couch. She came back with a bowl of popcorn. "I know I cant eat it but it's for Bella. It would be so un-cliché-ish not to eat popcorn when a long story is being told."

I reached over and took a handful of popcorn and put my head on Jaco— I mean my brothers—shoulder.

Carlisle saw that I had gotten comfortable and started his story.

"So kids, the story began 17 years ago on September 12th, Bella and Jacob's birthday. Their parents we only expecting one child. Bella was a little surprise. Roughly two years after that their mother, Renee, left them for her secret boyfriend Phil. Charlie was devastated when she left and fell into a depression. He didn't eat, he didn't go to work, he couldn't do anything. He could barely take care of you two and he was soon hospitalized. Child protective services took Bella and Jake away for two weeks while Charlie got his life together. You, children, were given back to him and you lived happily for about a month. Then things turned for the worst. He fell, partly, back into his depression and he couldn't take care of the both of you. After thinking for a while, he put Jacob up for adoption."

"Duh, duh, duh." I couldn't stop myself from saying that. Carlisle voice ended in such a low tone that it just flowed right in. Well, it certainly lightened the mood. Nobody could hold in their laughter. _Ha, I knew I was funny._ Shut Up!

"Well, Carlisle, before to continue this melodramatic tale, can I please go to the bathroom." I asked.

"Its down the hall to the left." Jacob pointed out.

I ran down the hall and into the bathroom. _Ahh! _ I really had to go. I got up washed my hands, and walked back to the dinning room.

For some reason, all of them were laughing their heads off. What? Did I pee on myself again? (a tale that I'd rather not go into detail about). I looked down at my jeans to see if their was a stain. Nope, nothing there.

"Bella, you may not know but as vampires we have special senses. We all heard you running and stumbling into the bathroom. And then the cry of relief when you umm went." Jasper tried to tell me but could barely get out before he started to shake with laughter.

"And this is funny because…" I mean, all I did was pee.

"But, you see Bella, no of us pee. So when u do its funny!" Alice giggled in an abnormally high pitch.

"Ok..whatever. Carlisle can you please get on with your story?" I was tired off all the crazy laughing.

Carlisle choked down he last few laughs and continued with the story. "So, after a few days, a family called the Blacks' adopted Jacob. They were an Indian wand lived on a reservations. Jacob spent a good deal of his childhood there until we adopted him three years ago. As a child, Jacob had two other siblings and a father. His siblings were twin girls named Rebecca and Rachel who like to use Jacob as their Barbie doll. He used to wear dresses and makeup and things of the sort. Overall we was a happy child but things turned for the worst when Jacob turned twelve. Billy, his father, was the chief of the tribe and Jacob, as his son, was supposed to take over for him when he passed away. They started to teach Jacob some of the tribe traditions. The tribe were descendants of wolves. When certain people turn of age and maturity, they turn into wolves and are to protect the tribe from vampires. Because Jacob was so fair-skinned, Billy injected him with the blood of the other tribe members so that his skin could turn darker and so he could have the blood of the tribe so he could become a werewolf. He did this every two months until Jacobs skin looked like the skin of a Native American. During the sessions or injections, the pain was very torturing and he hated it. He soon grew angry and started to hate his father. When he turned fourteen, he was huge. The injections had made him powerful, but in Jacob hated it. When he realized that he wasn't afraid of his father, he ran away. He could not take any more torture from his father to be the best and strongest werewolf. Billy and the tribe when searching for him but he ran to Alaska, where he met us. He begged us to change him so that he get back at all the bad people in the world." Carlisle finished is story. All I could do was sit there in shock.

"Poor Jacob." I said as I leaned back to hug his body, frozen in shock.

**Its over. For two days until I post another chapter. Please forget to review. You could simply write "I don't kno why I'm doing this but here's a review". Please, I would like you know what you think**


End file.
